Pumpkin Pie
by Ellipsis the Great
Summary: A mindless Halloween porno…I mean story. Can be read as a continuation of ‘Gender Bender.’ Seiner. Commission fic.


_**Pumpkin Pie**_

_A One-Shot by Ellipsis the Great_

_**Summary**: A mindless Halloween porno…I mean story. Can be read as a continuation of 'Gender Bender.' Seiner. Commission fic._

_**DISCLAIMER**: Kingdom Hearts and everything affiliated with it belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. All I own is the plot…_

_**Rated**: T_

_**Dedication**: To Broken-Mushroom, who grabbed my 9,000 kiriban! Congrats, hon! Also to breckert, shipet100, fullmoon225, kitsunerose93, boredomkillz, WahMeh, sorikuanakurokuluver, FinalFallenFantasy, and AlucardxGirlycard, who gave me my must use words! X3_

_**Theme**: Pumpkin_

"Do I really have to wear this, Mommy?"

Seifer's mother rolled her eyes as her four-year-old son whined about his jack-o-lantern costume for what must have been the twentieth time that night.

"You look fine." She assured him. "And that's what you get for refusing to go shopping with me until last night. It was either this or the clown costume."

"I hate clowns." He muttered darkly in reply, his customary scowl deepening as she pulled the little pumpkin-shaped beanie over his head.

"Yes, I know." She said.

"But I look really stupid." He groaned, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well, it's your own fault." She said unsympathetically. "I swear, Seifer, you're almost as much of a narcissist(1) as your father sometimes."

Seifer wrinkled his nose at her. "What's a narci…narko…"

"Narcissist." She said. "It's a person who's obsessed with their looks."

"I am not!" He protested immediately.

She sighed, amused, then patted his head and stood as the doorbell rang. "That'll be Hayner and Rikku and their mom."

"Chickadee!" Seifer exclaimed, running out of the room to answer the door.

She laughed again, following him at a more subdued pace as she listened to her son greet his best friend, Hayner Dincht.

"—And Mommy says I'm a narkocist like my dad but I'm not! And I do look stupid!" Seifer was saying as she rounded the corner.

Hayner, a surprisingly reserved and shy child in spite (perhaps because?) of the fact that he and Seifer were best friends, giggled softly. "I think you look fine." He said in that quiet voice of his.

"I guess so." Seifer said. He was always more agreeable when Hayner was present. Then he grinned widely and threw his arms around the other boy, nuzzling their cheeks together. "But you look adorable!"

Hayner, dressed in a pie costume that had to have been awkward (especially for hugging), giggled again and blushed under the attentions of his friend.

"I need to take Rikku to Yuna's house now, Hayner." Hayner's mom said. "You two have fun, okay?"

"'Kay, Mama." Hayner said.

"Sorry to drop him off and run, Edea." Hayner's mom, Julie, said, hushing an impatient Rikku.

"It's no problem. It's always a pleasure to have him, and goodness knows it'll be easier to control Seifer with him around." Edea replied with a smile. "He's such a good influence."

"And Seifer's a good influence on him!" Julie agreed with a smile. "I never would have been able to do this a year ago!"

Edea nodded, letting her gaze stray to where the two boys had migrated into the living room, Seifer chatting up a storm while Hayner merely said a few things when the other was forced to pause for breath.

"Alright, we'd better get going." Julie said. "Be good, Hayner!"

"I will!" Hayner chirped.

"And you bring him back to me in one piece, Seifer, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am!" Seifer said, saluting.

Julie giggled, then managed a short wave to Edea before Rikku started dragging her back towards their car.

Edea smiled and shook her head, grabbing two coats (one for herself and one for Seifer) from the coat closet and turning to the boys.

"Alright, kiddos, what's say we go get some candy?"

(PAGEBREAK,Y'KNOW?)

Julie was rather worried for her son.

It wasn't that he was a bad child—far from it, actually. Overall, the worst she had ever had to reprimand him over was the time he had accidentally broken a plate while washing dishes.

And that had been an accident.

Now, as she brought out the huge bowl of candy to set out on the table, she wondered if she should just let it be and hope his good behavior wasn't some sort of bad omen for later mischief. 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth' and all that.

Still, though, she worried. Perhaps it was just because she was his mother, and because Shiva knew Rikku had never been (and would never be) this well behaved. And Hayner was eight, for goodness' sake…surely he should have gotten into some sort of childish trouble by now!

But tonight was Halloween, and she was too busy helping with Edea's annual Halloween Party to worry about Hayner's almost unnaturally good behavior.

"Candy!" Seifer exclaimed as he saw her rounding the corner with the bowl.

Julie smiled softly as Hayner rolled his eyes at his best (and only) friend and let the older boy drag him over to the table where she set the bowl down. Seifer really was good for him, as she had told Edea years ago (and still continued to say every now and then). If she thought Hayner was eerily quiet and adherent to the rules now, she couldn't quite bear to imagine how he might have been without Seifer's influence. Probably something like the sullen, brooding transfer student in her class, Roxas.

'At least he stands up for himself nowadays.' She thought to herself as she ruffled her son's hair as best she could while it was covered by a fake-snakeskin hood. He and Seifer had matching costumes this year—Seifer was Lord Voldemort and Hayner was Nagini, the giant anaconda(2)-esque snake that followed him around. Fitting, in some ways, but mostly not true to either of the boys' natures.

Still, they had taken to their roles with boyish glee, with Seifer casting 'crucio's'(3) and 'avada kedavras' left and right while Hayner followed dutifully behind and hissed everything he said.

"Why did I think that this was a good idea?" Edea sighed tiredly as Julie rejoined her in the kitchen.

"I ask myself that every year." Julie said. "Don't worry—it'll be over soon enough."

"Yeah, yeah." Edea said. "Could you get the ham rolls from the freezer?"

"Sure thing. When is everyone else arriving?"

"Probably once we've finished setting out all of the food, and not a moment before." The kindly woman replied with a derisive roll of her eyes. "No one ever wants to help."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Julie teased.

"Well you are dressed up as a zombie." Edea laughed.

Julie opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the doorbell.

"Well whaddya know." Edea marveled as they listened to Seifer open the door to let in a few guests. "And here I thought chopped liver was the only person who would bother to come early."

"And you can be sure I won't come a second early next year." Julie said with a sniff, sticking her nose in the air in the way of someone who had just been deeply insulted.

Edea just laughed again, the sound stopping abruptly as she heard yelling from the living room.

The two mothers exchanged a worried glance before both hurried out of the kitchen to the source of the noise—just in time to watch Hayner tackle Seifer with more ferocity than either had ever seen him show.

"Hayner!" Julie shrieked, frozen with shock otherwise.

Luckily, Lexaeus—the PE teacher at Julie's school and one of the newcomers—was quite used to this sort of thing, and hauled the two boys apart before too much damage could be done.

"You're a big fat jerk and I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Hayner snarled, struggling bodily in Lexaeus' grasp.

"Yeah well you're stupid!" Seifer retorted. "And I hate you, too! We aren't friends anymore, you…you chickenwuss!"

Hayner let out an enraged squawk and tried to throw himself at Seifer again—'tried,' because Lexaeus still had a tight grip on the two of them.

"Boys!" Edea hollered as the two started yelling at each other again. They both cringed, mouths snapping shut with audible clicks. "What on Earth is going on here?"

Neither answered, instead just bowing their heads and allowing themselves to droop a little in Lexaeus' hold.

"One of you answer me now." Edea practically growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Silence.

"Fine, then." She said. "Seifer, go to your room. Hayner, you go to my room. You can stay there until after the party, and then Julie and I will deal with you."

They grimaced but nodded obediently, and Lexaeus released them.

"Go on, then." Julie shooed them harshly. "No talking, no playing, and absolutely no fighting!"

They mumbled something, presumably a 'yes ma'am,' and trudged up the stairs with the weight of Edea and Julie's glares and everyone else's stares.

"I'm so sorry about this, everyone." Edea said.

"It's no problem—all boys have fights every once in a while." Xemnas said, receiving an agreeing nod from the other adults in the room. The kids were oddly quiet.

"Umm…Mrs. Seifer's Mom?" Roxas stepped forward sheepishly. "I-it's my fault they were fighting."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, 'cause…well, see, Seifer was playing, and I asked him to stop 'cause I didn't want to play, and he wouldn't, and then Hayner told him to stop, and then they just…started fighting." He said, in a rush of words that was a bit hard to understand. "Please don't make them miss the party 'cause of me."

"Don't worry about it, Roxas." Julie said, ruffling his hair. "We'll talk to them in a little while, once they've cooled off a bit. They aren't going to miss too much of the party."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief, and then everyone seemed to mostly lose interest in the short-lived drama.

Of course, that was probably because there was suddenly more yelling coming from upstairs.

"Those boys…!" Edea said, pursing her lips together, and stormed up the stairs and into Seifer's room just in time to witness the defenestration(4) of some toy or other of Seifer's.

After that came yelling—lots of yelling, most of it from Edea and Julie—and a huge grounding for both boys. And, sadly, the party was cancelled.

The boys hated each other after that.

(PAGEBREAK,Y'KNOW? –AFTER THE EVENTS OF 'GENDER BENDER'–)

Then, ten years later, Hayner and Seifer suddenly went from hating each other to (as far as Julie and Edea could tell) being in love. Neither woman was quite sure how it happened, and the boys certainly weren't talking, but from what they gathered from Rikku it had something to do with Spirit Week and Hayner cross-dressing in one of Rikku's sexy Halloween costumes.

They decided they weren't interested in knowing the full story.

"Hayner! Are you almost ready to go?" Julie called up the stairs from the kitchen as she made a few last-minute checks. She had a feeling she was forgetting something…

"Yeah, Mom!" Hayner said as he practically skipped down the stairs.

"I'm so glad you're finally coming to another of Edea's Halloween parties again." She said, but frowned as she took in the plain, scruffy sweatshirt and jeans her son was wearing. "Why aren't you dressed up? Please don't tell me you're going as a hobo."

"Nah, Mom, I'm not." He laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder and taking the cake she had made for the party from her. "Rikku made my costume and…erm, it's kinda cold."

She winced. "Please tell me you aren't wearing one of those sexy Halloween costumes she's taken to designing."

"Not exactly…?" He said guiltily, flushing. "She's evidently branching out into male costumes, and I somehow got volunteered to try one out."

"And he looks amazing!" Rikku sang as she trounced down the stairs in a very, very strange get-up that seemed to consist of fur and a pulchritudinous(5) sexy Dracula-esque costume.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Julie asked, pursing her lips.

"A werepire(6)." Rikku shrugged.

"…I'm sorry, a what?" Julie asked.

"Well, I was trying to think of the most ridonkulous(7) costume I could." Rikku explained with a giggle.

Julie sighed, looked up at the heavens, and wondered why she couldn't have been gifted with normal children. "Fine, fine. I give up. But put on a jacket so you don't catch a cold wearing that…that."

Rikku laughed and did, and soon they were pulling into the Almasy's yard, which was serving as a temporary parking lot for the duration of the party.

"Hi, there!" Edea greeted from the doorway as they piled out of the car, grabbed everything they had brought, and headed into the house. She practically tackled Hayner, ruffling his hair. "Well look at you! How long has it been since you came to one of my parties, hm?"

"Feels like ages." Hayner replied, kissing her cheek. "Where's Seifer?"

"Well, how do you like that? All that time away, and now I can't even get a proper 'hello' out of you." She huffed teasingly. "But he's upstairs. He refuses to come down, for some reason."

"We let Rikku make our costumes this year." Hayner sighed, eyes drifting to where his older sister was already flouncing around the room, chatting with anyone and everyone. "He didn't tell her not to put him in a dress, so…she did."

"…So my son's going to be cross-dressing tonight?" Edea asked, the monotonous quality in her usually expressive voice making it impossible to tell if she was amused, horrified, or angry about the prospect of her son in drag.

"I tried to warn him." Hayner shrugged.

She laughed. "Well, then, tell him to swallow his pride, get over it, and come down here before I go up to get him."

"You got it!" He said, already almost halfway up the stairs. Before he went to get Seifer, though, he slipped into the bathroom to strip down to his own costume. "Can't believe I let myself get talked into this." He muttered as he chucked off his hoodie and sweatpants, shivering as this left him in nothing but a pair of golden brown bikini briefs with the design of a smattering of whipped cream right over his penis and lace that was meant to look like pie crust. And rather did, really.

"Pumpkin pie." He muttered darkly as he dug the old pie-hat out of his sweatshirt pocket and put it on. He adapted a high-pitched voice as he continued, "I'm going to dress you up just like you were for your and Seifer's first Halloween together, Hayner. It'll be soo cute!" He snorted and returned to his normal voice. "Fucking bullshit."

She had even made shoes for him. They were styled like his regular ones, but with brown where there was camouflage, whipped-cream-white on the front, and, once again, pie crust brown for the soles.

Wrinkling his nose distastefully and trying to suppress a shiver from the cold, Hayner folded his clothes up, stuffed them under the sink, and left the bathroom, making a beeline for Seifer's childhood bedroom and knocking loudly on the door.

"Go away." Seifer's voice growled from inside. Arching an eyebrow at Seifer's uncharacteristic lack of curse words, Hayner decided the other man probably expected his mother to be the one at the door.

"Aww, don't be such a big baby." Hayner said. "It can't be that bad."

"I am in a dress." A snarl. "No, not even a dress. It's a fucking…I don't even know what it is. If I saw a girl in this I'd call her a whore—there isn't even enough fabric here to make a good pair of pants! And that's including my beanie!"

Hayner chuckled. "I—"

"If you're going to say 'I told you so,' I'll fucking shove this shit up your ass."

"Hmm." Hayner said. "Just let me in, Seifer. She dressed me up, too. And besides, you've seen me in a dress."

"And you looked good in it. I'm too muscular. For this shit." Seifer said. "I look like a retard."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"I can't even walk in these stupid shoes." He heard Seifer grumble, but the lock on the door clicked.

Giggling, he opened the door.

And his jaw literally dropped.

Evidently, Rikku had gone for a 'first Halloween' theme with Seifer, as well. He wore a dress that really was far too short, and which was bright pumpkin-orange. It had a jack-o-lantern face on the front, and its slightly poofy, off-shoulder sleeves were decorated with cinched lace that also adorned the bottom of the dress. The collar had fake leaves on it, and was held up by a vine-like string that tied around his neck. His legs were covered by thigh-high orange stockings that folded down a bit to a brown color, with leaves on the hem, and disappeared into black pumps that made Hayner wince a bit. No wonder Seifer was having trouble walking.

And, to top it all off, Seifer was wearing the pumpkin-beanie he'd worn when they were four.

"You aren't too muscular at all." Hayner managed to say as he indulged in a little apodyopsis(7). Although, it might be fun if Seifer kept on those stockings…

With a light blush, Hayner tore his eyes away and swore to never tease Seifer about how much he had liked Hayner's own cross-dressing run again.

"A-and what are you wearing?" Seifer sputtered.

"Practically nothing." Hayner shrugged. He was used to Rikku's crazy costumes. Mostly.

"You can't! There could be children down there!" Seifer hissed.

Hayner gave him a dry look—in part because Seifer's outfit wasn't all that concealing, either, and partly because the party was for adults only.

"And no one but me should see you that naked." Seifer admitted with a blush.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Hayner leaned up (as if Seifer hadn't been tall enough without the heels, now Hayner nearly had to stand on his tiptoes to reach him!) and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the (much) taller man's neck. "But if we don't make at least a short cameo, Rikku will do way worse than this next year."

"I'm never letting your sister dress me again." Seifer said.

"You don't know her very well, do you?"

"Thank God."

Hayner chortled and kissed him again. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go down, say some hellos, grab some candy, and then go to your apartment."

"My apartment?" Seifer's eyebrow rose. "We walking?"

"I have clothes to put on, and nobody's even gonna recognize you, I'll bet." Hayner said. "And besides, if I don't get you out of that dress soon, I'll probably end up ruining this banana hammock."

"You could let me change."

"No." Hayner shook his head, smirking salaciously. "No, I couldn't."

Seifer rolled his eyes, but (reluctantly) let Hayner lead him out of the door and downstairs.

"Oh my God—what are you guys wearing?!" Roxas, the first person to see them, shrieked.

"Rikku's newest costume designs." Hayner replied. Seifer seemed to have become too mortified to say anything. "Isn't that right, Pumpkin?"

This, of course, immediately tore Seifer out of his little funk. "Call me that again, lamer, I dare you."

Hayner opened his mouth to do just that, but was cut off by Rikku, who had pushed her way through the crowd.

"Oooh, I knew it! You guys look delicious!" She said, then leaned up to whisper in their ears, "Just remember, Hayner—dress or not, pumpkin goes into pumpkin pie, not the other way around!"

Hayner let out an indignant yelp as Seifer cackled—Hayner's dreams of topping had, once again, been dashed on the wayside.

"Go jump in a lake. Both of you."

"And ruin all my hard work? Don't be silly." Rikku said. "Now you boys don't have too much fun, okay?"

Neither boy deigned to answer her, not that it would have mattered seeing as how she had melted back into the crowd.

"She hardly even knows you and she's pandering to you already." Hayner huffed.

"Well, I think you guys look cute." Sora said, sidling up to them alongside his boyfriend, Riku.

"…Are you guys wearing each other's clothes?" Seifer asked, arching an eyebrow at the pair.

"Yep! We went as each other this Halloween!" Sora said, grinning in that sweet way of his. "See, look!" He coughed and deepened his voice into a passable imitation of Riku. "Hello, my name's Riku. I have a whacked up obsession with darkness, am far too smart for my own good, and use words like 'antidisestablishmentarianism(9)' on a daily basis."

"I do not." Riku said, then adapted a higher-pitched voice. "And I'm Sora! I'm Twilight Town's resident ball of sunshine, and if I was any sweeter I would have to tow a dentist around to fix all of the cavities people would get just by looking at me!"

"Aww, now you're just being mean." Sora pouted.

"You started it."

"Don't be such an australopithecine, Sora." Sora said.

"Riku! Stop making fun of me!" Riku whined, and the two meandered off, followed by a trail of rainbows (actually, it was just Kairi, Naminé, Olette, and Xion, who were dressed as color-coded quadruplets, but their timing was a little suspicious).

"If we're ever that cute together, I'm going to punch you." Seifer said.

"There's mouthwash in the bathroom." Hayner replied. "But I think we should leave now, because Pence is wandering this way and his head will explode if he sees us like this."

"Mom does hate cleaning up bloodstains." Seifer mused, then grabbed Hayner's hand and threaded his way through the surprisingly large crowd of people to the door. "Where are your clothes?"

"…The upstairs bathroom." Hayner said.

Seifer rolled his eyes and grabbed his trench coat from the closet. "Here. Put this on."

"Thanks."

"You think I want anyone else seeing you like that?" Seifer asked rhetorically, and tried to step out of the house only to trip on the huge heels of his shoes and go careening to the ground. "Ow ow ow ow ow shit fuck damn ow."

"You okay?"

"I told you I can't walk in these stupid fucking shoes." Seifer snapped, letting Hayner help him up only to nearly fall over again. "God-fucking-dammit, I think I twisted my ankle. Shit."

With a lascivious grin worthy of Axel at his worst, Hayner scooped his boyfriend up bridal-style and started walking.

"I hate you." Seifer said, though he actually didn't struggle. "A lot. And if you say _anything_, I will cut off your balls and feed them to you."

"You carried _me_ to your apartment that first time." Hayner pointed out.

"I threw you over my shoulder. There's a difference." Seifer said.

"Yeah—your shoulder's uncomfortable as hell." Hayner said. "And seeing as how your injured, are you sure I can't—"

"I top. You bottom. That's **The Way It Is**." Seifer said. "Didn't you read the handbook?"

"…The _what_?"

"It's your sister's. '_Slash for Dummies_.' The shorter guy always bottoms."

"That is the most idiotic piece of shit I have ever heard. And I hang out with Sora and Demyx every day."

"Yeah, well, tough luck trying to change it."

"Go die in a hole."

Seifer laughed and Hayner set him down, leaning him against the wall while he grabbed the spare key from above the door to Seifer's neighbor's apartment (the two had switched keys to—hopefully—make it harder for burglars to break in). He unlocked the door, then looped Seifer's arm around his neck and helped him inside. As soon as he had closed the door, though, he shoved Seifer up against it and kissed him.

"Couch or bed?" He gasped out as Seifer arched into him and pressed their groins together.

"Fuck—bed." Seifer said, pulling himself up to wrap his legs around Hayner's waist but not breaking the kiss.

"Mm." Hayner whimpered, yanking his lips away from Seifer's just long enough to make the suddenly much longer trek to the bedroom. Then they were kissing again, and falling onto the bed, tangled together and rolling around until Hayner somehow ended up on top, kissing a burning trail down Seifer's jaw and neck before latching onto his clavicle. "You sure I can't—ngh—top?"

"You can be on top, like the first time, but you're still catching." Seifer said as he squirmed, trying to create more friction between his and Hayner's lower halves. "Fucking _get me naked_, chickenwuss."

Hayner sneered at him and pushed Seifer's dress up, worshipping the other man's chest and stomach with his mouth. "You know, our first time was only, like, a month ago."

"Nn, feels like longer." Seifer acknowledged, biting his lip as Hayner pulled off the hellish heels and ran his hands up stocking-clad legs to pull down the lacy orange panties Rikku had provided to go with the costume.

Hayner hummed, smirking as he took Seifer into his mouth, causing the scarred man to groan loudly.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Seifer chanted, like he always did when Hayner gave him a blow job. For whatever reason, in spite of having been a virgin a scant month before, Hayner was unbelievably good at giving blow jobs. He knew just where to lick, just how to suck, and just— "Oooh, just like that."

"And you're _sure_ I can't top?" Hayner asked as he released Seifer from his mouth to slip off his own costume and grab the lube from the bedside drawer.

"Fuckin' tease—you're not gonna let this go, are you?" Seifer asked, glaring.

"Nope."

"Once." Seifer said. "You can top _just this once_, and then you've gotta shut up about it. And I haven't bottomed in a long-ass time, so you'd better—holy mother fucking damn that's cold!"

Hayner snickered and twisted his finger around, alternating between moving it in and out in a pale imitation of what the rest of him would be doing soon enough and searching for Seifer's prostate, which he finally found as Seifer _squealed_.

Seifer started chanting cuss words again, mingled in with moans and rather undignified squeaks that he would deny vehemently forever after, as Hayner added a second finger, and then a third.

"No wonder you never want to bottom." Hayner snickered as he deemed Seifer as prepared as he was likely to get and smeared the rest of the lube onto his penis.

"You shut the fuck up and _come here_." Seifer said, hooking his legs (which were still wearing the pumpkin-stockings) around Hayner's waist.

Hayner moaned as he pressed into his lover, wondering just how long Seifer had gone without bottoming if he was _this_ tight? And was _Hayner_ this tight the first time? Was he still this tight?

And then Seifer started moving his hips in an insistent manner and Hayner didn't really have enough blood running into his upper brain to wonder about much of anything anymore. So instead he concentrated on angling his hips just the right way, like he had his fingers, until finally he found Seifer's prostate again, and he pounded into that spot. And then Seifer let out a loud yell that sounded vaguely like his name, and came all over the both of them, and _holy fucking shit_ how could he have possibly gotten _tighter_? And then Hayner was coming, too, and with a few final thrusts of his hips he collapsed to one side, pulling out and wrapping himself around his partner.

"That was harder than I thought it would be." Hayner murmured into Seifer's hair—the beanie must have slipped off at some point, because Hayner had no memory of either of them removing it.

"Yeah, well, don't worry about it. I'll do all the work from now on." Seifer assured him sleepily.

"Aww…but it sounded like you enjoyed it." Hayner pouted.

"Sure I did. But I enjoy topping more."

Hayner hummed thoughtfully—he rather felt the same way, actually. "But maybe we can switch off every now and then?"

"…Maybe." Seifer grumbled. "Now go the fuck to sleep."

He did.

The End

_A/N: Because Broken-Mushroom grabbed my kiriban, and wanted a pumpkin-themed something-or-other in the spirit of Halloween. And since, for some reason, I also drew three pictures (yeah, I know. That's what I said.) to go along with it, I also used this for my '9 Words Challenge.' Basically, nine people provided a word that had to be used in the fic._

_Here are the words:_

_1) narcissist (WahMeh): inordinate fascination with oneself; excessive self-love; vanity._

_2) anaconda (shipet100): any large boa._

_3) crucio (breckert): one of the Unforgivable Curses from JK Rowling's book series, 'Harry Potter.' Causes excruciating pain on the receiver and takes extreme hatred to cast._

_4) defenestration (fullmoon225): the act of throwing a thing or especially a person out of a window._

_5) pulchritudinous (boredomkillz): beautiful or comely._

_6) werepires (FinalFallenFantasy): a cross between a werewolf and a vampire._

_7) ridonkulous (sorikuanakurokuluver): deserving or inspiring ridicule to the highest degree._

_8) apodyopsis (kitsunerose93): the practice of envisioning a person in the buff, or naked._

_9) antidisestablishmentarianism (AlucardxGirlycard): opposition to the withdrawal of state support or recognition from an established church. Is commonly believed to be the second longest word in English, excluding coined and technical terms not found in major dictionaries._

_Extra Words (because I'm insane):_

_1) Salacious (FinalFallenFantasy): lustful or lecherous._

_2) Pander (boredomkillz): to cater to the lower tastes and desires of others or exploit their weaknesses. _

_3) Quadruplets (KibaIsMyLover): four children or offspring born of one pregnancy; any group or combination of four._


End file.
